


Bloody Cuts [Humanstuck GamTav/Vriskezi]

by Chaer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, GamTav - Freeform, Gamvris, Homestuck - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Vriskezi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaer/pseuds/Chaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska has too many feelings, and Gamzee and Tavros are the cause of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first uploaded story, so please, do tell me if anything is butts ;n;
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!~

Your name is Vriska Serket, and your entire world has just come crashing down at your feet.

You’re currently standing in Tavros Nitrams’ living room, after inviting yourself over to discuss his feelings for a certain Mr. Makara. You convinced him to invite Gamzee over to tell him how he felt, and you hid in his room, listening to their conversation. You built up with love-filled guilt to open the door to them kissing, interrupting their kiss. You discovered that you in fact had feelings for Tavros whilst in his room. You are in no way impressed right now.

“You don’t need someone like THAT in your life, Tavros.” You spit, making sly eye contact with Gamzee as you do.

Suddenly you feel the taller, sleek male tower over you, pinning you against the wall, pulling down on your hair.

“I’m going to fucking kill you.” He hisses. You smirk at his dominance and you see Tavros in the corner of your eye freak out.

“STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU.” He calls a surprising dominant and assertive tone in his voice. “I DON-“Gamzee cuts him off.

“Hold right one motherfucking second Tav, I need to just do something.” He grins down at you menacingly, pressing down on your shoulders before grabbing your hair, pulling it as you whimper in pain, before being kicked down to the ground as you sit on the floor, your eyes welling up in hate filled pain. He lashes at your face, scratching at the left side of your face, the trickle of blood following his cut. He turns back to his frustrated lover, smiling in glee at his action as you look up at him from sitting on the floor, your tears close to escaping your eyes. You’re too stubborn to let your tears flow, as you blink them back, observing the scene between them.

“NO, GAMZEE THIS IS WRONG, W-WHY DID YOU DO THAT?” Tavros somewhat shouts at his flushed friend, a surprised gasp escaping the clowns’ mouth.

“She fucking deserved it, what she said. She is a motherfucking bitch to EVERYONE.” Gamzee attempts to convince him, but Tavros is taking none of it.

“No, she didn’t deserve any of that, she’s my friend, regardless of her flushed feelings towards me.” Tavros begins to explain, as he walks towards you, picking you up off the floor. You smile up weakly at him, sobbing quietly in pain. Gamzee turns around and scowls at you, with an evil glint, as if he enjoyed hurting you, in his eyes.

“Just fucking leave her bro, she’s dirt.” Gamzee directs at him, before grabbing his arm and pulling him into a separate room, leaving you in a pile of tears as you collapse back down to the floor.

You take a couple minutes before composing yourself, walking into the kitchen and leaving a message written on a torn piece of paper that you found on the fridge:

Tavros,

I’m so so sorry.

Please 8e happy.

Tear marks stain the paper, before you leave the building, closing the door quietly behind you.

\--

The walk back to your abode is lonelier and longer than usual, as this walk is more than familiar to you. The brisk, cold October wind chills you to the bone, as you pull your jacket closer to your skin, allowing your tears to stream silently down your face, but whether it was from the encounter you just had or the near violent cold wind is questionable.

Your hood is pulled over your face for most of the walk, turning your exterior of a teenage girl into that of a stalker, a creep. A nobody. You keep your head down as blood leaks from your face, holding your hand up to it as you try to fight the urge to cry fully until you get home.

You eventually arrive home, and immediately make your way to your room, sprawling onto your bed and sobbing into your pillow.

“I’ve really fucked things up…” You think to yourself, before falling into an emotion-filled sleep.


	2. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unusual faces start talking to Vriska.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I hope you enjoy this!~
> 
> Constructive criticism is always helpful c:

You awake to the bright glare of the midday sun shining into your room. It’s a comforting, warm feel to touch your face after what happened yesterday. You lift your head off the pillow to see faint tear stains and blood on it. You grimace slightly at the sight of it, as you touch your face to where he cut. The cut is sensitive to touch, and you wince slightly in pain. You feel that before you eventually go clean yourself up, you should check your messages.

You reluctantly get up out of bed, moving quite rigidly as you fell asleep in the clothes you wore yesterday, a pair of jeans slightly too tight for your own comfort and a black and green t-shirt.

You move to your computer, seeing messages from Tavros, which makes you sigh in post-argument depression.

adiosToreador started pestering arachnidsGrip

AT: uHH ARE YOU,,, oKAY,

AT: vRISKA,

AT: aRE YOU EVEN AT HOME YET,

AT: vRISKA,,,

AT: jUST ER,,, tALK TO ME ONCE YOU READ THESE,,, oKAY,

adiosToreador ceased pestering arachnidsGrip

You immediately close his hap hearted attempt in talking to you, and start to talk to the only person you think could help you right now: Terezi.

Terezi was always that person you could go back to, regardless of the situation. You always had some feelings, deep down inside for her, which you never got returned. After that and you’re more-than-a-scuffle that lead to her being blind, it was never quite the same between you both. She was always quite blunt, which uneased you slightly at the remnants of friendship between you both; if there were any.

arachnidsGrip started pestering gallowsCalibrator

AG: Tereeeeeeeezi 

GC: WH4T

AG: Help me ::::(

GC: 1 WOULDNT H3LP YOU 1F MY L1F3 D3P3ND3D ON 1T.

AG: You don’t mean that! Seriously though, I’ve had a dilemma ::::(

GC: WH4T? 4BOUT T4VROS 4ND G4MZ33?  1 H34RD 4BOUT IT > :]

AG: Are you serious???????? Who told you????????

CG: NO ONE 1N P4RT1CUL4R >:P

AG: Tavros told you, didn’t he?

AG: Didn’t he????????

CG: M4YB3

AG: Ugh! To th8nk he tr8ed to t8lk to me to ‘cons8le’ me or  wh8tever!!!!!!!!

CG: FROM WH4T H3 TOLD M3, YOU W3R3 B31NG R4TH3R… D1FF3R3NT.

CG: WHY D1DNT YOU JUST T3LL H1M HOW YOU F3LT INST34D OF FU3L1NG TH3 F33L1NGS H3 H4D FOR G4MZ33?

AG: 8ecause it wasn’t as easy as that! Also, you don’t tend to 8e yourself whilst you are pinned against a wall with some maniac looming over you!!!!!!!!

CG: WH4T

AG: Oh, did Tavros fail to mention that his lovestruck 8oyfriend threatened to kill me? Or that he kicked me to the ground and just left me there? Did he forget to tell you? My my.

CG: … G4MZ33 D1D TH4T?

AG: Well, it wasn’t the cripple, was it?

CG: VR1SK4!

AG: What!? You can’t expect me to 8e nice to him after… After that just happened!

CG: F41R 3NOUGH… 1 GU3SS.

CG: WHY T4LK TO M3 4BOUT 1T THOUGH? WHY NOT T4LK TO K4N4Y4 OR SOM3ON3?

AG: You seemed like the most appropriate person… I don’t know. I just… need someone right now.

CG: OH… OK4Y. 1 GU3SS.

AG: I need to go shower or something… I just need to relax,  get my head straight, you know?

CG: OK4Y. SP34K TO YOU L4T3R.

arachnidsGrip ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator

You move away from your desk, heading towards your bathroom. The feel of your clothes near scarring your skin as they rub against it, making you frown in discomfort. It takes no time at all to peel them off of your skin, as you sigh in relief of being able to functionally breathe again without seething.

You step into the shower, where you clean up your emotionally drunk state from last night, along with washing your hair. It takes no time at all to clean up, and you get out just as quickly as you got in. From getting out, you dry your wet, tangled hair, and sit again at your desk, petting the scratch turned scar marks on your face, whimpering in pain slightly as you do. 

Your computer beeps, and oh, a chum is talking to you.

terminallyCapricious started pestering arachnidsGrip

TC: ThAt sTuNt yOu pUlLeD TaLkInG To bLiNd sIs wAs nOt mOtHeRfUcKiNg cOoL :o)

AG: What on earth are you talking about? Why are you talking to me anyways?

TC: YoU MoThErFuCkInG HeArD Me, TeLlInG HeR I DiD AlL Of tHoSe aWfUl tHiNgS To yOu :o(

AG: That’s 8ecause you did! I have the fucking marks on my face to prove it.

TC: We bOtH KnOw yOu wOuLdNt tElL BLinD SiS AnYmOrE ThOuGh, DoN'T We?

AG: Who are you to stop me?

TC: DoN'T MoThErFuCkInG TeSt mE SiS

AG: You think I’m scared of you? After what happened? Pleaaaaaaaase, don’t entertain yourself like that.

TC: I CoUlD Do aN AwFuL FuCkInG LoT MoRe tO YoU :o)

AG: 8ut we 8oth know you won’t. 8ecause Tavros wouldn’t like it. 

TC: WhAt hE DoEsN'T KnOw wOn't hUrT HiM SiS :o)

terminallyCapricious ceased pestering arachnidsGrip

You sit, awe struck, staring at the conversation you just took part in. He wouldn’t, would he? No… Tavros means too much to him. The threat, however, is still there. You don’t think you could live with yourself seeing Tavros get upset again, which is quite rich considering how you treated him in the past.

arachnidsGrip started pestering adiosToreador

AG: Taaaaaaaavros

AT: vRISKA, yOU REPLIED }:)

AG: Of course I did, what do you take me for, a cry 8a8y?

AT: eRR,, nO, nOT AT ALL,     

AT: hOW ARE YOU,,, aFTER WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY

AG: I’m alright, 8ut let’s not focus on that. 

AG: Gamzee threatened to hurt me again.

AG: I just thought you should know.

AT: ,,,

AT:  vRISKA WE BOTH KNOW HE WOULDNT DO THAT AFTER HE SAW HOW I WAS YESTERDAY

AT: i KNOW YOU'RE KINDA JEALOUS AND ER,, uPSET BUT,, lYING ISN'T GOING TO HELP

AG: I’m n8t ly8ng!!!!!!!!

AT: pLEASE,, yOU'RE MAKING THIS,, hARDER THAN IT NEEDS TO BE

adiosToreador blocked arachnidsGrip

You stare at the last line, and can’t believe what he just did.


End file.
